


Hot N’Cold

by k2_b0



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, ITS SO COLD PLEASE......, M/M, also summary is weirdly serious? it’s about ouma bugging him, anyways i haven’t written in a bit so this was today’s warmup (heh), i had to write something warm im freezing, so i don’t mislead u guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k2_b0/pseuds/k2_b0
Summary: Momota finds he can’t stand the heat.





	Hot N’Cold

Momota had never much liked summertime.

It was hot and sticky in the worst way possible, and mosquitoes would always buzz around his eyes outside. His legs were always covered in bug bites, and the break dragged on for an eternity without anyone to spend it with. The only people who he could talk with were his grandparents, and as a child there was nothing more irritating than listening to your grandfather go on about his fishing trips while chewing dip and gutting a trout. His grandmother would never fail to chime in with something mushy and sickly sweet, and his grandfather would shoot back something just as gross until they were shooting compliments back and forth like warfare.

So because of his generically bland childhood, Momota disliked summertime. It was boring. Which was why he asked each and every member of class seventy-nine to the beach, one at a time. Every answer was the same: “No, sorry, I’m going home for the break!” and “my bad, try asking someone else...” and even a particularly rude, “as if I’d go with a rotten boy like you!”

Momota sighed, running his fingers through his hair. The back of his uniform was stuck to him from sweat. If anything, he was mostly surprised that everyone was swamped with work for the entire break. Was he seriously the only one who was going to goof off? The thought made a trickle of embarrassment slip into his posture, and he moved to lean halfway out the window.

The summer sun bore down on their school building harshly. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Everyone in the school was radiating teenage joy like space heaters, happy to get a break before the next semester. It was a beautiful day.

...And it felt like hell. A beautifully hellish day.

A sigh pulled from Momota’s lips and he stared down at the courtyard, squinting from the bright light. His shoulders were slouched with disappointment. Nature itself was against him; not even letting a breeze blow by to cool him off.

“Oh my!” someone from behind him yelled, and Momota almost fell from the windowsill at the feeling of hands slapping across his back. An arm threw itself over his drooped shoulders, and if he weren’t trying to keep himself from falling three stories he might’ve been annoyed at the added warmth. The person ignored his near-death experience and continued their yelling right next to his ear.

“I can’t believe it!” They lamented loudly. It was immediately obvious who they were, and Momota found himself gritting his teeth in annoyance. “Momota-chan, were you about to throw yourself from the window?! Look, everyone! I just saved my beloved’s life!”

He pushed Ouma off of him roughly. “I wasn’t gonna jump!” He spat, holding tight to the windowsill with one hand. “You’re the one who almost pushed me out!”

Ouma gasped dramatically and teared up. “I did no such thing! You’re telling lies, _Mo-mo-ta_ - _chan_!” He emphasized each syllable of Momota’s name, stomping his foot every time. His sweat-damp hair was pinned up with some of Akamatsu’s hair clips— probably stolen.

Momota pulled his shirt from his back with a grimace and grumbled at the feeling of it. There was actually one person in the class he’d neglected to ask about the beach, having preferred dying alone in the heat than letting himself stoop so low. Because Ouma was the most irritating person he’d ever met. He’d rather be bored than deal with a disaster like that.

Ouma tilted his head at him, pale face flushed pink with what had to of been heat stroke or something. His eyes were wide and curious. “Hey, Momota-chan.” He said, crossing his arms behind his back. The sleeves of his school uniform were rolled up halfway. “Are you doing okay? Has your little peanut brain turned into water from the heat? Huh?”

“Shut the hell up,” he groaned back, and he pulled at the collar of his shirt to fan himself. There still wasn’t any air flow. He could hear the strange weakness in his own voice and loathed it. “You aren’t even funny. It’s so fucking hot I can’t even reply right.”

“So I’m right! There’s no denial there!” Ouma huffed proudly and shifted from side to side with nervous energy. “First I see you trying to kill yourself, now you’re dying from a lack of solid brains! I have to take care you all the time, dummy! Momota-chan is such a baby!” Having completely lost where Ouma’s thought process was, Momota licked dryly at his lips. He watched the fidgety boy dig around his pockets for something, not moving from his place at the window. The breeze he’d been silently wishing for still hadn’t blown in yet.

“Ah,” Ouma said, having found what he was apparently looking for, “here!” His face was split in an excited grin. “For you, stupid!” He stuck out his hand and pried open Momota’s clammy fist to stick something sticky and vaguely slimy in it. Snapping out of his stupor, Momota recoiled back.

“Ouma, what the fuck?!” Shaking his hand wildly to get the thing off of it, Momota yelled in a panic. Ouma snickered at him and turned on his heel to run off, dancing around the students roaming the halls clumsily. The thing stuck to Momota’s hand flew off into the air before falling to the ground and bouncing around twice before stilling. Cautiously, he stepped towards it with the expectation to see a baby tooth or something equally as disgusting on the floor.

But it was a piece of candy.

Momota squinted at it and bent down to pick it up. The purple color seeping from the wrapper matched the sticky smudges on his palm, and after bringing it up to his nose he could tell it had the same smell of grape to it. So Ouma was trying to give him candy, then. Something inside of him was almost touched. Had Ouma been worried about him? Nah, he doubted it.

Momota smiled to himself and unwrapped the piece of hard candy, popping it in his mouth. Even if it was from Ouma, there was no need to waste something perfectly good after all. Sucking on it, he moved himself back to the window he’d almost been knocked out of.

It seemed a breeze had finally blown in.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY i wrote this in 30 minutes its just so Cold i want to be in this setting... wishful thinking..... also idk what i was thinkin about the title im just lazy as shit. wasn’t even listening to katy perry
> 
> as always HERE is my tumblr gucci gang (ill call u guys the gucci gang): https://k2-b0.tumblr.com/
> 
> also here’s a pic i drew of momota as lightning mcqueen


End file.
